The Medallion Calls Me
by Invader Sey
Summary: Silvia has had to follow her father's orders all her life. She was from a high ranking family, she had fancy dresses, jewelry of all kinds. But all she ever wanted was to be a pirate  JackXOC I in no way own Jack, damn
1. Chapter 1

I watched the gallows, another hanging. I sighed at the sight. More and more pirates were being hanged each day. I knew as a woman of higher rank I shouldn't care but I do. I've met one of these pirates before, and he was much more of a gentleman then any of these higher class men my father wanted to marry me off to so badly. I turned on my heel and left as the gallows dropped to applause.

I walked along the stone path in my stupid dress and the corset was pretty much strangling me. It's why I hated going out; I had to get all dolled up just to go for a nice walk. And the corsets nearly strangled you. When my father first got me this horrible thing he called it the latest fashion in paris. My response was "then French women must not like breathing to much." He wasn't too pleased at that statement.

My father said I was an uncommon beauty, that's why I should be married off by now. But he was right about the first part, everyone said I was uncommonly pretty, my skin was flawless and they always complimented how beautiful my eyes were apparently, they were green and men always tried to win me over with comments on them. It never worked to their advantage but it never seemed to work.

Then they would try to comment on my hair. The curly brown locks always fell in my face, annoying me all the time because I couldn't put up my hair. "It wouldn't be ladylike to be unmarried and have your hair put up!"

I finally got of the stone path and went to the secret spot I kept hidden from my father. An apple tree bigger then my house, so peaceful to watch the ships go in and out of port. It was a beautiful spot

"The king and his men, Stole the Queen from her bed, And bound her in her Bones," I started to sing "The seas be ours, and by the powers, Where we will, we'll roam. Yo Ho, haul together, Hoist the colours high, Heave Ho, Thieves and Beggars, Never Shall We Die!"

"MISTRESS!" I heard my maid Wilma yell up to me. "Mistress Silvia! What are you doing up there? And singing that retched song of those pirates! You know how your father is with this!" Wilma was a sweet old lady and has been serving our family for generations. She was always good to me and never told my father of my secret spot. And my father already knew of my love for the songs the pirates sing, I never ceased to sing it whilst we were without company.

"Since when have I cared what my father thinks?" I yelled down

"Well you ought to start caring!" She yelled up. "Now get down from there!" I crossed my arms and stuck out my chin. "Don't make me get Randall!" I sighed. I started climbing down. Randall was my suitor. His family was from a high ranking family, rich merchants and a couple of governors. But he had none of the charm and wits of a merchant or governor. He had a pretty face, but no, I do not love him.

I turned one last time to see the beautiful view, and saw something I had longed to see for all my life.

"Pirates!" I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

I was ecstatic on the inside but I made sure to look terrified on the outside. "WILMA, get father! There are pirates! Real Pirates!" Wilma looked terrified and ran in the house; I jumped the rest of the way down and landing with a loud thud. I had been preparing myself for this day since I was only 7 years of age. I took my sword from its stand and hid it in my corset.

"Finally I found you Silvia!" I was interrupted by my father. I looked at him and feigned terror. "I see you've finally come to terms at how dangerous pirates are! Good, good, very good Silvia. Now come on dear, we must get to the safe house!" I nodded he left my door and I grabbed the medallion I had with the sign of the pirate on it. It was my good luck charm; hopefully it would help me with this.

I ran out of the house to see my father at the gate hurrying me towards him. I ran towards him and we ran for the safe house. I looked around to see pirates already at port storming into banks and houses. But then I saw the one pirate I thought I would never see in my entire life, especially here at Port Yanny. Jack Sparrow.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him in both excitement and fear. He was one of the best captains in the seven seas, supposedly even coming back from the dead if rumors were to be believed. I was. I admit, actually excited. My adrenaline was rushing more than ever.

"Silvia!" My father yelled, I didn't move as Jack Sparrow came towards me. "Silvia! Come on!" He moved closer, now he was only 3 feet from me. "SILVIA!" Jack was now inches from my face.

"What's a pretty gal like yourself doing out here with pirates love?" Jack smiled showing gold teeth.

"SILVIA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" My father yelled

"If he really wanted you to come with him, he would come get you, savvy?" Jack smiled again.

"Trust me I know this." I replied looking up at his face.

"So you do talk." He smirked

"Since I was about 3" I smiled

"Are you not afraid of me?" He asked "The Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Not at all really, Captain." I put my hands behind my back and pulled out my sword. "In fact, it's been my dream to have a sword fight with the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow." I drew my sword. Jack looked surprised.

"Women here must be feisty." He chuckled

"No, they're a bunch of scared sheep in dresses." I replied "You got the one and only of me." I flipped my sword and caught it by the handle with ease and pointed it at Jack. "Shall we captain?"

"I have a better idea actually." I felt something grab me from behind to see an old man. I started struggling. "Now don't struggle, he ain't aiming to harm you none. But if you keep that up, I might be forced to." I struggled and my father called my name.

"Why doesn't he just come get you himself?" The man holding me asked in a gruff voice.

"Because he's a coward and doesn't even know how to hold a sword." I struggled more as the man behind me laughed.

"You're a funny one, lass." The man chuckled. "You should fit well for the crew."

"As long as I don't get raped." I huffed and just let him carry me now. "Could you at least put me down?"

"Sorry Ms…Silvia was it?" Jack said

"Very much so." I replied

"Means Silver doesn't it?" He said

"Really Captain? Where did you get that?" I asked

"Sarcastic one too." Jack scoffed. "Probably shouldn't be like that with the crew."

"Why? I can handle a sword pretty well and slice off anyone's hand who tried to hit me for it." I replied

"That's the point we don't want missing limbs." I grumbled and slumped in the other mans arms.

"May I know who the man carrying me is then?" I asked

"Joshamee Gibbs at your service Young Lady." He smiled "But call me Gibbs."

"OK , Gibbs." I smiled back. "Is it normal for someone to be so calm when they're being taken by you guys?"

"Actually, you're the first to ever be this calm." Gibbs said

"Why are you so calm love?" Jack asked and I turned my head back to him. "Shouldn't you be worried about how your port will go with you gone, or your husband for that matter?"

"1st one, I've wanted to be a pirate since I was 7." Jack turned in shock.

"Really? A beautiful girl like you, wants to be a pirate?" He chuckled "Are you sure lass? It's not an easy life."

"I've never liked easy." I replied solemnly. "It's always bored me, and I don't want to be married off to some fat merchant with no manner's."

"She has a good point Jack." Gibbs said

"I'm starting to like this guy." I patted Gibbs head and smiled at him. "2nd one, I hate this place. Nothing exciting ever happens here, besides the hangings. But I hate watching those, seeing pirates get hanged isn't my preference of entertainment. Especially that one where everyone started singing starting with the little boy. That broke my heart."

"Oh yes, how does that song go again?" Jack smiled "Really, sing it for us lass!"

"The king and his men, Stole the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her Bones," I sang quietly "The seas be ours, And by the powers, Where we will, we'll roam. Yo Ho, all hands, Hoist the colours high, Heave Ho, Thieves and Beggars, Never Shall We Die! Some men have died, and some are alive, and others sail on the sea, With the keys to the cage...And the Devil to pay, We lay to Fiddler's Green! Yo Ho, haul together, hoist the color's high, heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die."

"You have a wonderful singing voice miss." Gibbs said

"Thank you." I replied

"Ah, here we are." Jack said "The Black Pearl."

A/N sorry for the long chapter guys, but so many idea's I wanted to just get it into one chapter :P


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," I exclaimed "nice ship mate."

"Already talking like a pirate." Jack said "That's good. HEY MARTY! THROW DOWN THE ROPE!" A rope came down and Jack caught it. "I have her from here Gibbs." Gibbs put me down and Jack took me into one arm as we lifted high in the air. I clung to his chest not wanting to fall. "Don't worry love." I looked up. "I won't drop you." I still clung to his chest. He smelled of the sea and rum, actually not that bad of a combination.

We climbed on board, I saw about people on board. A little guy about 3'5, a guy with quite the stomach on him and not a lot of teeth, and a really skinny guy with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Who's the lady Jack?" The little guy asked

"Yea, she's pretty." The skinny one said. I laughed at him.

"That's nothing of your concern right now." Jack ordered "Back to your station's you 3!" They scampered around; the skinny one and fat one bumped into each other. The skinny guy lost his eye and started scampering around on the floor for it and the bigger guy just left. I laughed at them as Jack sighed. "Why do we keep those 2?" He looked at me.

"Now the question is what to do with you." Gibbs smiled

"She can stay in my corridors with me if she would like." I patted his cheek.

"Only in your most perverted dreams captain." I stated, Jack sighed

"Fine, we'll have to keep you away from the men. Just in case." Jack said. He took my hand and took me around the ship. We went down the stairs and to a storage room. "Here we go, we don't really use this room and it doesn't smell too bad." Jack smiled. "We'll just need to get you a hammock or mattress."

"Thank you, what about clothes though, I really don't want to stay in this dress, the corset is very slowly strangulating me." I smiled and he chuckled.

"I can imagine. Will men's clothes work?" He asked "Because those are the only clothes we have."

"They will work great. I'm not picky." I replied

"Wait here then." Jack left the room and I sat on a crate and waited, and waited, and waited.

"GOD THIS IS BORING!" I yelled.

"I'm back, sorry it took so long." He handed me a white men's blouse and some brown trousers "There you go love; I'll leave you to change." He smiled at me and closed the door with a loud creak.

"Great!" I got that stupid dress off and finally got off that stupid corset and let in a big breath. "Oh lord let me never be in one of those evil things again!" I put on the clothes and found a red bandana with white spots on it and put it on, I found a pair of boots and put them on, and they actually fit! I looked in a cracked mirror at myself; all in all, I looked bloody good. I admired myself in the mirror.

The blouse showed of my natural curves and the pants made me look a bit thinner. The bandana kept the hair out of my face which was like heaven. And the boots were just the right size for my feet and legs. _Must be some dainty men on this ship. _I giggled at the thought and heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Your lovely neighborhood rapist making sure you're OK." It was Jack and I laughed

"Come in Jack!" I yelled

"Hello Sil." He smiled then saw my full view and gaped a little.

"No staring." I snapped my fingers as he came back to reality.

"Sorry." He blushed a bit.

"It's OK, and did you call me Sil?" I asked

"Yea, Silvia just seems too formal for you." He replied smiling a crooked smile.

"Meh, I'm fine with it." I smiled and then my stomach growled. I blushed and Jack laughed at me.

"Hungry lass?" He asked.

"What? Did you not hear my stomach?" I laughed, and then I noticed his hat. "Nice hat." He chuckled.

"So it is." I walked up pretending to just touch it and snatched it off his head and put it on. "HEY!" He jumped at me and I dodged. "You're just like that stupid monkey, gimme my hat!"

"Gimme? Gimme isn't a word. Say 'Give me' and 'please'." I replied now on top of the tallest cupboard.

"How'd you get up there so fast?" He asked

"This? This is nothing compared to what I climbed at my house." I stuck my tongue out. "Now, if you want your hat say it." Jack sighed.

"Please gimme my hat." I shook my finger

"Uh-uh-uh, you said gimme." I pointed down.

"Please _give me_ my hat." He said I threw down the hat. And jumped down with it.

"Much better Jack," I caught the hat since I landed before it did and put it on his head. "You know, I think this could be the start of a friendship Jack." I smiled "Now, food, sounds magnificent at the moment!"

"Then shall we go eat?" Jack asked

"We shall Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack opened the door to the dining room and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. The men stared at Jack then at me. A couple of them dropped their food, but all their mouths fell open.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a girl before?" I crossed my arms and gave them all a stern look.

"Careful, Sil, don't want to make enemies on your first day." Jack patted my head. I pushed his hand away. Jack gave everyone a stern look. "Well? What are you just sitting there for? Eat!" They all started eating again and conversing among themselves again. "Since Will is gone, you may sit to the left of me, seeing as that's the only seat open anyway." I shrugged and followed him and sat down. The guy next to me looked at me funny.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Silvia." I said picking up the bread and using it as a utensil.

"Oh…are you a friend of Jack's?" He asked

"More of acquaintances." I replied

"So there's nothing between you two?" I gave him a sharp look.

"No there isn't, and you ask too many questions. Now shut your trap I'm hungry and have no time to converse." I bit a piece of bread with remnants of soup on it. It wasn't really a meal that you would find as a noble but it was worth it.

"OK, OK sorry, I was just curious." The man huffed. "Don't get so snappy." I rolled my eyes.

Dinner finished and I made my way to my new room. Before I got there I felt myself get pushed against a wall. I grunted at the impact.

"Hello, Sil was it?" I opened my eyes; it was the guy from dinner.

"Yea, it was. But you will call me Silvia." I glared, "Now I'm tired and have no time for you're…what ever you're doing I guess." I scooted under his arm and he grabbed my wrist I writhed in his grip.

"You're mighty pretty love." He said. "And we don't get women here too often you know." I realized what was happening and struggled.

"Let me go, you scum!" I yelled at him and struggled, which only made it worse he slapped me with other hand leaving me dazed long enough for him to grab both my hands put them behind my back and kiss me. I struggled then heard a commanding voice.

"SKELLON! Leave that girl alone!" The man pulled away and I got free and ran to Jack. "Skellon, up on the deck!" He nodded and left grumbling under his breath. I spit on the floor and wiped my mouth. "You alright love?" He asked holding my shoulder.

"One minute Jack." I got a bucket and quickly barfed in it.

"Well, that's attractive." He chuckled. "Would you like some water?"

"What ever gets that terrible taste out of my mouth" I spit on the floor.

"Water it is then, I'll be right back, Sil." He went up the stairs and I got bored.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot drink up me hearties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot drink up me hearties Yo Ho! Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me." I heard clapping and turned.

"You really do have an amazing singing voice Sil." Jack smiled and handed me the water. "Even after you just barfed into a bucket."

"Heh, yea." I drank down the water.

"Are you really that intent on pirating, even after that?" He asked me.

"I couldn't imagine a better profession." I smiled and took a sip of water and spat it out.

"It's funny how you've only just become a pirate today, yet you're already acting like one." Jack chuckled.

"Please, this how I've always acted. The natural me!" I opened my arms. "Either take it or leave it Jack, that's how I see it." I smiled at him. Jack mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Jack?" I asked

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He stated "But it is time for you to go get some sleep. You've been threw a lot love, and admit it you're tired." I yawned at this.

"Yea, I kind of am." I smiled. "Well, goodnight captain. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sil, have pleasant dreams!" He called after me as I slipped through the doors into my room and fell asleep in the hammock they had found for me.


End file.
